Lo que la infancia se lleva consigo
by coconutat
Summary: Viñetas que retoman situaciones clásicas de la infancia. #1 De antiguas emociones y nuevos contrastes: Inuyasha y un juego que resignifica sus experiencias de niño. #2 Consternación maternal: Naomi descubre que su pequeña ya no es tan pequeña al darse cuenta de que ya no puede resolver sus problemas. Actividad para '¡¿Alguien quiere pensar en los niños', del foro ¡Siéntate!
1. De antiguas emociones y nuevos contraste

**De antiguas emociones y nuevos contrastes**

La luz anaranjada del atardecer se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles y contorneaba la pequeña figura humana, delatándola entre las sombras del follaje. El viento no era tan frío, pero sí persistente, y acariciaba su piel erizada. En cuestión de pocos minutos, ella se había acostumbrado al contacto de la brisa en su piel, como también al entumecimiento en las piernas, producto de la extraña postura que su cuerpo había adoptado. Podría decirse que ya había dominado por completo el arte de ocultarse en las copas de los árboles. Lamentablemente, no le iba tan bien dominando su nerviosismo: a pesar de que se tomaba su tiempo para respirar, como su madre le había aconsejado de pequeña (solía decir que servía para "desacelerarse"), seguía sintiendo a su corazón bombear desesperado.

De pronto, lo vio. Aunque no era más una figura difusa acercándose, los flashes rojos y blancos eran inconfundibles. Trató de camuflarse aún más entre las hojas, pero al escuchar el susurro que estas hicieron al moverse, supo que sólo se había puesto en evidencia. Sabiendo que ya no le quedaba tiempo, contuvo el aliento y cerró los ojos, con su propio palpitar resonando en sus oídos.

—Date por muerta, ya sé dónde estás. —le oyó advertir.

Claro que sabía, a pesar de no poder verla con claridad, escondida como estaba y con el ocaso en sus ojos encegueciéndolo. Debía admitirlo: la niña se escondía bastante bien. Si no contase con las ventajas que le otorgaban sus sentidos de olfato u oído, no la hubiese encontrado con tanta facilidad. Estaba seguro que si la situación se repetía en alguna noche de luna nueva pasaría horas buscándola. Pero ahora su esencia y su pulso eran lo suficientemente claros como para que Inuyasha sepa a qué rama exacta la chiquilla se había subido. Se acercó al árbol y, de un solo salto, fue a aterrizar junto a la niña. La miró con una sonrisa burlona y ella exhaló el aliento que había contenido, todavía agitada.

—Te encontré. —dijo Inuyasha con demasiada autoconfidencia. La única respuesta que recibió fue una enorme sonrisa muda, lo cual era extraño porque ella solía hablar hasta por los codos. Solo se oía el sonido del viento acompasando los menguantes latidos del pequeño corazón.

—¿Estás segura de que te gusta este juego, Rin?

—Claro que me gusta. —respondió incrédula, como si acabase de oír la pregunta más tonta jamás formulada. Porque, ¿a quién no le gustaba jugar a las escondidas? Ella no conocía a nadie que se resistiese a las maravillas del juego. Aunque claro que jamás había jugado con el señor Sesshomaru y Jaken solía decirle que era un juego estúpido. De cualquier modo, ellos no eran los mejores referentes si de juegos se trataba. En cambio, Inuyasha sí jugaba con ella, aunque a decir verdad, nunca se mostraba especialmente emocionado por jugar a las escondidas.

—¿Entonces por qué te da miedo? —le preguntó el medio demonio, como desafiándola.

—¡No me da miedo! —exclamó, su vocecita ofendida salió más aguda que de costumbre. Inuyasha supuso que a Rin no le gustaba que su valentía sea cuestionada. Estaba en todo su derecho, después de todo, para ser una niñita de diez años era bastante valiente. Había viajado con demonios, había sido raptada por Naraku... Diablos, si hasta había muerto... ¡dos veces! Y a pesar de todo, su lenguaje corporal era claro como el agua para sus sentidos: oía su pulso acelerarse y estaba seguro de que en su esencia había un rastro de temor. No era la primera vez que jugaban a las escondidas y también lo había notado en las ocasiones anteriores. De hecho, era el motivo por el cual nunca quería jugar. Si Sesshomaru estaba cerca de la aldea o sus alrededores, Inuyasha no tenía dudas de que podría percibir el abatimiento de su protegida. Y si eso llegaba a ocurrir mientras él estaba a cargo de la niña, entonces su hermano le patearía el trasero. __Rin, colabora y no hagas que Sesshomaru me patee el trasero.__

Pero eso era pedirle demasiado a Rin, que siempre andaba pidiéndole que la acompañe al bosque a ver animales o que la lleve a la caza de algún youkai que anduviese rondando. O quizás era culpa de él, que nunca podía negarle nada...

—Claro que... —la voz de la niña lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sonaba pensativa, como respondiendo a preguntas que él no había formulado—... me pongo un poco nerviosa. Pero es lo divertido del juego, ya verás cuando te toque esconderte...

—Ni de broma, Rin.

—¡Pero tú no te has escondido ni una sola vez! Ya estás igual de amargado que Jaken...

Rin puso lo que Kagome solía llamar cara de "perrito mojado", aunque él no estaba totalmente a gusto con el término. Y ahí iba él de nuevo, accediendo. ¿Cómo negarle algo a la niña de los enormes ojos marrones -tan cálidos que hasta habían derretido el congelado (y hasta supuesto) corazón de Sesshomaru? Se fastidió al saberse derrotado nuevamente, pero con la intención de tener algún tipo de control sobre la situación, le dijo que _"sólo por esta vez"_ y que _"luego ya regresarían a la aldea"_.

La agarró del kimono con una brusquedad a la que Rin ya se había acostumbrado y bajaron del árbol de un salto. Luego, ella, con una sonrisa que le atravesaba toda la cara, comenzó a cantar una tonta cancioncita mientras cubría sus ojos con ambas manos, aguardando a que el hanyou haga su parte del juego. Inuyasha se adentró varios metros en el bosque y se ocultó en una maleza de arbustos, aburrido como estaba de trepar a los árboles que habían sido el único escondite que Rin había escogido. La imagen mental de Rin intentando ocultar (con bastante, pero no suficiente, éxito) su cuerpo entre las hojas y la sensación de su propio cuerpo, escondido de la misma forma, se tergiversaron en un pensamiento poco feliz. Él también había sido bueno ocultándose cuando niño. Y su corazón también se aceleraba, como el de la pequeña humana minutos antes. Pero él sí había tenido miedo porque, a diferencia de Rin, jamás había jugado a las escondidas; se había escondido para salvaguardar su vida. El aliento contenido, el pulso enloquecido, los ojos bien cerrados y los músculos en tensión. Era una vieja sensación la que lo embargaba, ahora cargada de nuevos matices.

Sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera notó a la pequeña hasta que sintió sus pasos seguros e irregulares acercarse. Salió del trance en el que lo habían inducido sus recuerdos, esos que rara vez dejaba salir a la luz, con la certeza de que el juego estaba por llegar a su fin. Notó que su pulso continuaba precipitado y, con una sonrisa sarcástica asomando, maldijo en silencio. No pasó mucho hasta que unas manos lo tomaron del cabello para intentar sacarlo de su escondite, mientras una vocecita gritona festejaba su victoria.

—Feh.

En realidad, no le importaba perder, al fin y al cabo, Rin le ganaba en casi todos los juegos. Sí le importaban sus incesantes pulsaciones y esa repentina emoción que el juego le había causado. _¿Así es cómo se siente, Rin?_

La noche los encontró callados mientras regresaban a la aldea. Las estrellas brillaban y Rin dijo algo de _querer grabarse todos los cielos en su memoria_ con una melancolía que resultaba cómica en su voz de niña. Inuyasha no le respondió, sin embargo, dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno y se dejó sumergir en su oscuridad tintineante. ¿Hace cuánto que no se sentía tan pequeño, frente a la inmensidad de la noche?

—Tenías razón. —admitió de repente—. Esconderse es divertido. Yo también me puse nervioso.

—¿Crees que Kagome también se pone nerviosa cuando juega a las escondidas?

Inuyasha sintió que cada fibra de sí se desvanecía al escuchar el nombre de Kagome, pero se recompuso en cuestión de segundos. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos antes de responder.

—No lo sé.

—Podemos preguntarle, ¿verdad? Cuando regrese...

—Sí. —susurró, su voz particularmente apagada y sus ojos clavados en el suelo. Rin se detuvo un momento para observarlo y un leve "oh" se escapó de sus labios al comprender lo que el hanyou estaba pensando.

—No te preocupes, va a regresar pronto... —le aseguró confiada. Sonrió con la emoción de una niña de diez años. Era imposible no sentirse contagiado por su seguridad. Cuando Rin lo decía, él sabía que no había dudas. De repente, todas sus cavilaciones, sus miedos, sus inseguridades... las oscuras certezas que lo amenazaban con no volver a ver a Kagome desaparecían y daban lugar a una fe tan pura y completa, una fe que Inuyasha no recordaba haber sentido en años.

Rin notó la nostalgia que embargaba a su acompañante y, sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre él.

—Te toqué, ¡ahora es tu turno! Atrápame si puedes...

Inuyasha vio a la chica escapar a toda velocidad. Sonrió. No era difícil adivinar cómo se había vuelto tan cercano a Rin: con ella no tenía que aparentar una falsa fortaleza; con ella podía sentir esa confianza tan ciega e inocente; con ella revivía al niño que nunca fue.

* * *

Bueno, este fue el fic para la Actividad "¡¿Alguien quiere pensar en los niños?!" del Foro ¡SIÉNTATE!, temática: _Situaciones que hagan que los personajes se sientan de nuevo como niños._ Espero que les haya gustadooooo, ¡chau! (¿Alguien miraba Nivel X? XD) _  
_

xoxo

Tat


	2. Consternación maternal

**Consternación maternal**

Ser madre es dividir tu ser y dárselo a tus hijos. O al menos así lo sentía Naomi Higurashi. Una parte de ella estaba siempre con sus dos hijos y ella se percató de la fortaleza de ese vínculo años atrás, cuando su hija había sido abducida por el pozo del templo. Ese acontecimiento fantástico había sido la mayor prueba de que el lazo de amor forjado con sus hijos podía atravesar cualquier distancia -temporal, en este caso particular.

El hecho de que Sôta y Kagome fueran personas tan bondadosas, honestas y dedicadas la llenaba de orgullo y felicidad. Irradiaban luz a donde sea que fueran. El amor que sentía por ellos la llenaba totalmente, pero el amor, por más puro e intenso, no es una solución mágica a los problemas y, a pesar de lo que ella bajaría la luna por sus niños si pudiera, lo cierto es que ella no podía remendar todas las aflicciones que les acongojaban.

En realidad, no tenía mucho que preocuparse mucho por Sôta. El niño era muy autoexigente y, en plena edad del pavo, esa presión que él mismo se imponía combinada con sus distracciones constantes resultaba frustrante para el pequeño (y para quienes lo rodeaban). Pero no dejaban de ser cosas de preadolescentes, que para solucionarse, no solían requerir más que una charla y el apoyo incondicional que ella siempre le brindaba. De cualquier forma, no eran los problemas cotidianos de su hijo menor lo que la mantenìa en vela.

 _El problema era Kagome._

Kagome y el brillo ahora ausente en sus ojos; Kagome y su angustia que, aunque impronunciable, no necesitaba de palabras para manifestarse; Kagome y su falta de resolución por el futuro. Su ahínco por mantenerse cercana al pasado. Si bien la muchacha nunca había sido buena para ocultar sus sentimientos, poca gente parecía la cuenta del calvario que estaba atravesando. Era normal, después de todo, la sonrisa nunca abandonaba su rostro, seguía igual de gentil que siempre y sacaba las mejores notas en la escuela, como había sido usual durante toda su trayectoria educativa, con la excepción de aquel año que cambió la vida. Había días en que lo disimulaba más que otros, pero, para la mayoría de la gente, Kagome era la misma de siempre. Sin embargo, Naomi sabía que su tristeza era constante, que la melancolía no le daba paz. Parecía una sombra de la alegre jovencita que solía ser y ella temía que esa figura espectral que ahora veía en su hija, se quedase ahí para siempre. Que su corazón nunca terminase de sanar.

El desamor era difícil de afrontar para cualquier chica de diecisiete años, eso era entendible y hasta lógico. Pero la desesperación interna que veía en su hija superaba por lejos a los típicos dramas adolescentes, al punto de que el término _mal de amores_ le quedaba ridículamente chico. Y si bien Kagome jamás lo había verbalizado, ella estaba segura de entender la particular sensación que era constante en su vida desde hacía dos años. _Desencanto con un mundo al que ya no pertenecía, aunque lo intentase._ Y Kagome lo intentaba, ella la veía, lo intentaba arduamente, queriendo complacer a todos, esforzándose al máximo, entregando esas sonrisas que no terminaban de ser del todo sinceras. Podía engañar a cualquiera, menos a su madre.

Y mientras que la falta de pertenencia también era una sensación clásica de la etapa madurativa que su hija estaba atravesando, había una gran diferencia: Kagome sí tenía en claro cuál era su lugar en el mundo. La era Sengoku, junto a un medio demonio que resultaba ser el amor de su vida. Sonaba como una locura, pero la realidad era que Tokio de 1999 no era el lugar adecuado para el alma de Kagome y no había forma de que ella fuese feliz en una realidad que le era tan ajena a su mismísimo ser. Pero ¡qué inútil se sentía ella en todo este cuadro! Si hubiese algo a su alcance que pudiese devolverle la felicidad a su hija, lo haría sin dudar. Incluso si eso significaba no volver a saber nada de ella...

Cómo deseaba entonces que el tiempo volviese atrás, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando un abrazo o unas dulces palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba para hacer a su pequeña feliz. Todo lo que una madre quiere es ver a sus hijos llegar a ser personas plenas y felices, incluso a sabiendas de que cuánto más grandes se vuelven, menos se puede hacer por ellos. Ahora no era más que testigo en la vida de su hija que, sin llegar a ser adulta, había abandonado su niñez y los viejos problemas infantiles para reemplazarlos por una crisis existencial contra la cual no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Los ruidos de pasos resonaron en el silencio de la noche e inevitablemente sacaron a Naomi de sus inquietudes. Supo de inmediato cuál de sus hijos se había despertado en medio de la noche y pronto estaría acompañándola en la cocina. Hasta se sintió culpable, como si supiera que fueron sus pensamientos los que sacaron a su hija de sus sueños, invocándola. No sería de extrañar puesto que Kagome tenía una sensibilidad casi irreal. En menos de dos minutos, tuvo a su hija en frente.

—¿Queda algo de té? —la voz rasposa de Kagome delataba que todavía no se había despertado del todo. Sus bucles caían desprolijos sobre sus hombros y espalda. Sus ojos seguían un poco entrecerrados, formando una adorable expresión que remitía tanto a su rostro infantil que Naomi no pudo evitar la oleada de recuerdos que irrumpieron en su mente. Recuerdos de cuando su hija era una niña feliz, que se conformaba con el amor que recibía. Pero, incluso en ese entonces, Naomi había sentido que su pequeña era especial. Ahora sabía el motivo.

—No, amor, pero puedo poner a calentar más agua. —se levantó a hacerlo en el mismo momento en que las palabras salían de su boca.

—Gracias, mamá. —le respondió y se dejó desplomar sobre una silla junto a la que su madre había estado ocupando. Apoyó los codos en la mesa, exactamente de esa forma en la que su abuelo siempre decía que era de mala educación, y hundió la cara entre sus manos. Definitivamente disimular se le daba mucho peor por las noches, con los sueños de tierras lejanas, que parecían tan reales y tan lejanas a la vez, todavía merodeando en su cabeza.

Naomi había percibido de inmediato el estado en que la chica se encontraba, mas no dijo nada mientras filtraba el té. Le puso mucho azúcar, endulzándolo como solo a Kagome le gustaba, y cuando hubo terminado de revolver, dejó la taza justo frente a ella. La joven escuchó el sonido de la cerámica golpeando contra la madera, pero se quedó inmóvil, sin atreverse siquiera a asomar la cara de entre sus manos. Cálidas lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y no quería que su madre notase que estaba llorando _de nuevo._ Kagome no se imaginó que sus esfuerzos por mantener su llanto oculto habían sido en vano, por eso el abrazo que su madre le dio, envolviéndola por la espalda y juntando sus manos con las de ella, la tomó por sorpresa.

—Lo siento. —Kagome fue la primera en romper el silencio—. Soy una hija terrible, mamá. Lamento ser tan malagradecida.

La señora Higurashi no se sorprendió por las palabras de su hija, sentir culpa era tan normal en Kagome. Si ella supiera lo agradecida que estaba de ser la madre de tan hermoso ser... El dolor de su hija era tan palpable que ella podía sentirlo como propio y, en todo caso creía que si alguien debía sentirse culpable era ella misma. No podía hacer nada para apaciguarlo, no podía ofrecerle nada que la consolase.

—Nada de eso. —puso un poco más de presión en el agarre y apoyó el mentón sobre su cabeza—. Kagome, no eres nada de eso.

—Yo... yo los amo. A tí, al abuelo y a Sôta... pero... —sollozó. El llanto deformaba sus palabras, pero Naomi las escuchaba con claridad. No terminó la frase, pero no hizo falta porque ella podía recuperar lo que había quedado inconcluso. Kagome se estaba disculpando. Quiso decirle que la entendía, que no se sentía defraudada por sus sentimientos, que ella estaba orgullosa de cada paso que había dado y que admiraba su valentía y su fortaleza. Que lo único que le importaba era su felicidad y daba igual si era ahí, junto a su familia, o quinientos años en el pasado, en ese mundo desconocido para ella. Que ya no era una niña y que era dueña de sus emociones y decisiones y, sin importar qué, la iba a apoyar. Mas no pudo, las palabras se quedaron en su garganta y todo lo que salió de su boca fue un suspiro triste. ¿De qué servía cualquier cosa que ella pudiera decirle si el maldito pozo no había vuelto a abrirse?

Y, a falta de palabras que decirle a su hija, Naomi lloró su angustia junto a ella, deseándole a dios o al cielo o lo que sea, que le dieran a su hija la posibilidad de elegir.

* * *

Ay, es muy tarde -_- Me duelen los ojos. Seguro esto tenga millones de errores que juro que traté de evitar, pero ya qué... acá va la segunda entrega para la actividad del foro ¡Siéntate!, esta vez bajo la temática, y cito, _"_ _Situaciones con los padres/hijos cuando ya son mayores y se quieren ir de la casa, cosas así. (Situaciones que saquen "canas verdes" a los pobres xD)"_

No sé si aplica, pero como madre, puedo decir que ver que tu hijx la está pasando mal es lo peor del mundo. Quise seguir con la línea temporal del capítulo anterior, esos años en los que Kagome se quedó en su época. Y qué mal que la habrá pasado ella ahí, ¿no? En ese mundo que no la completaba. Siempre me pareció tan triste que ella tuviese que dejar a su familia, es una decisión complicadísima para una chica de 18 años... pero después de pensarlo mucho, supongo que en verdad ella pertenecía a _ese_ lugar. En fin, es tarde y me estoy quedando ciega xD

xoxo

Tat


	3. Consuelo

**Consuelo**

Shippou moría de ganas de salir de esa lúgubre habitación. Las caras largas de sus amigos, las lágrimas silenciosas en sus rostros, la angustia que se respiraba, toda la situación era demasiado para él. El olor salado de tragedia estaba haciendo que su estómago diese vueltas y que su cabeza se sintiese pesada. Así y todo, no quería abandonar la sala; lo único que deseaba en ese momento es encontrar las palabras correctas, el gesto adecuado... Lamentaba tanto ser sólo un chiquillo, como el _hanyou_ solía decirle.

Aún así, estaba determinado a quedarse y acompañar a sus amigos en ese duro momento. Aunque su inmadurez no le permitiese ser consuelo alguno, él no podía simplemente abandonarlos. Y poco importaba la opinión sobre el asunto que podía tener Inuyasha, que no dejaba de hacerle señas para irse del lugar. Él se quedaría con Sango y Miroku, acompañándolos desde el silencio. Inuyasha podía largarse de allí si lo deseaba. Nadie lo extrañaría, no estaba siendo muy útil y, para peor, su necesidad de abandonar el pequeño cuarto era evidente, se leía perfectamente en su rostro. No podía culparlo, después de todo, era una situación incómoda y el pequeño _kitsune_ supuso -correctamente- que Inuyasha tenía cero experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones.

 _A decir verdad, aquí parado como piedra, tampoco estoy siendo un buen amigo._

Pero ¿qué podía hacer?, ¿qué se hacía en momentos como ese? Seguramente Kagome sabría, ella encontraría todo eso que a él se le perdía en su propia miseria y encontraría la forma de consolar a sus amigos, como siempre había hecho. Era ella quien le había enseñado a estar _siempre_ para las personas amadas. Suspiró pesadamente, intentando contener las lágrimas en sus ojos: sería de lo más egoísta llorar en ese momento, con los obvios intentos de Miroku por mantenerse firme y contener a Sango, quien sí se permitía llorar con el rostro hundido en el pecho de este. Los sollozos ahogados de la castaña no alcanzaban a opacar los susurros que Miroku le profesaba al oído, los cuales, aunque suaves y arrastrados, eran perfectamente audibles para sus oídos de _youkai._ El pequeño _kitsune_ sintió una profunda admiración por el monje entonces, admiración por su capacidad de transformar todo su dolor -que era el mismo que el de Sango- y convertirlo en palabras de amor hermosas y profundas, en total consuelo para la mujer que amaba. Él siempre había pensado que ambos habían nacido para estar juntos, se complementaban de una forma tan armónica, pero era en esos momentos en los que de verdad agradecía saber que la exterminadora estaba bien protegida. El monje delincuente, a pesar de su mala fama, era un hombre increíble.

Volteó la vista nuevamente para el _hanyou_ , quien miraba directo al suelo y movía un pie compulsivamente. Su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado y Shippou supo que era porque él también escuchaba a Miroku decirle todas esas cosas a Sango. Seguramente sentía que estaba inmiscuyéndose en una escena, como un espía mirando un momento totalmente íntimo. Shippou lo comprendía, pero estaba seguro de que no era así. Si bien la situación tenía a la pareja como protagonista, estaban los cuatro ( _los cinco,_ se corrigió mentalmente, recordando a la sacerdotisa del futuro, cuya presencia él nunca cesaba de sentir) en esto. ¿Cómo era que Inuyasha no se percataba de eso, de que la pena de sus amigos era también propia? Porque, más allá de las palabras, no era la amistad lo que definía su lazo...

Y, mientras el _hanyou_ se mostraba totalmente incómodo, él seguía en la incertidumbre de correr para abalanzarse sobre sus amigos y envolverlos en un abrazo que fuese, de alguna forma mágica, capaz de aplastar sus penas hasta volverlas ínfimas o de quedarse ahí, como mero testigo. Pero, justo en ese momento, una figura entró corriendo a toda velocidad y dio contra Sango con tanta fuerza que casi logra que los tres caigan hacia atrás. Kohaku abrazó a su hermana en un silencio sepulcral, con él nunca hacían falta muchas palabras, mientras Miroku se corría un poco, solo lo suficiente para que el adolescente pudiese también aferrarse a la chica. Toda la vacilación de Shippou desapareció con la entrada del exterminador que, con sus acciones, le dio todo el aval que necesitaba. ¡Él sí comprendía!

Corrió con su natural agilidad y se lanzó sobre el hombro del monje, haciendo que este sonría débilmente y le susurre un casi mudo agradecimiento. Y entonces él no pudo contenerse más y, mientras se acercaba más a donde Sango estaba, sin bajarse de los hombros del muchacho, le dijo que él creía que esas cosas pasaban, que pronto iban a tener otra oportunidad para traer un hermoso bebé al mundo y que seguramente este que se había ido del vientre de Sango estaba ahora en el mismo lugar que sus padres, protegido por ellos. Sorpresivamente, fue Sango, quien no había emitido palabra desde que se enteró de las malas nuevas, las que le respondió, alejándose un poco del abrazo de su hermano y su marido. Los ojos castaños de ella, enrojecidos y empapados, se clavaron en sus pupilas verdes, al compás de sus dulces palabras.

—Tienes razón, Shippou, nuestro bebé estará bien cuidado...

Más tarde ese día, luego de la silenciosa cena, mientras se preparaban para dormir, el monje le volvería a agradecer al pequeño y le comentaría con sorpresa que estaba orgulloso de cómo estaba creciendo y de lo maduro que se estaba volviendo. Le confirmaría sus sospechas de que ellos eran más que amigos, eran _familia_ , y que así como el bebé que ellos habían perdido estaba seguro con los padres de él, de esa mis misma manera, él podía contar con que los tenía a ellos. Shippou agradecería su suerte de haber encontrado a aquellos humanos, tan importantes en su vida. Transcurrido un tiempo, estaba seguro, Sango y Miroku tendrían un hermoso bebé.

Pero, en ese momento, lo único que importaba era la familia que ahora habían formado.

* * *

Fuuuuuck, no sólo me atrasé un día (creo) sino que además el capítulo ni siquiera cumple con lo que pedía la consigna -que eran situaciones de padres e hijos pequeños, matizado con la emoción **pena**. Pero, bueno, esto fue lo que salió y, no sé, antes que no publicar nada xD prefiero publicar esto. Es raro vivir tragedias de niñxs, ¿no? Recuerdo haber ido a varios funerales cuando niña, o haber visitado familiares enfermxs. Unx nunca sabe dónde meterse o qué decir... En fin...

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

xoxoxo

Tat


End file.
